We'll Meet Again Some Sunny Day
by Andrea187
Summary: Set immediately after 6x09...and jumps around a little one-shot


**A/N: Hey guys...boy after that episode I just can't keep my mind at ease...so I'll try to calm it down with a story...hoping for it to be a one-shot immediately after 6x09...hope you enjoy it guys and PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know your opinion about my writing :)**

* * *

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where,  
Don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again,  
Some sunny day

The kept staring at each other's eyes, as if it was the last time they were going to do it. None of them capable of making a move and completely oblivious to everything except the song playing on Castle's laptop. She felt her eyes watered, when she saw pure fear and helplessness in Castle's blue orbs. She could feel her heart racing and her whole body shook as the terrifying realization washed over her.

"Castle..." Beckett's voice was barely a whisper. He finally reached for her, but didn't hug her. Instead he just stroke her cheek ever so gently with his hand.

"I know." He simply said, lowering his eyes.

"I dedicated that song to you..." Her voice quivered. "Before I left to DC..."

"I know." He repeated. He kept tracing soothing patterns along her cheek.

"He's...he's gonna..."

"I know." She leaned towards his chest and he held her tight. "We'll get him before he gets the chance."

Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far away

It had been fourteen days since they got the cryptic message. Fourteen days without leads. Fourteen days in a limbo. Castle had been extra carefull about everything, so careful it was getting annoying and paranoid. But Beckett couldn't blame him, in fact, she was a little paranoid herself. She didn't exactly fear for her life. That message was more than just a song. It was telling Beckett that at any moment, when they least expect it, Tyson was gonna make her suffer. She was next in the list, only her punishment was not physical. That song made it clear for her that if anything happened, it was gonna happen to Castle and Tyson knew she just couldn't live with that.

In those agonizing fourteen days, Castle and Beckett had barely been apart. Going almost everywhere together, keeping tabs on each other just in case. It was always just in case. Today however, Castle had to stay home catching up with his new book, and as much as Beckett hated leaving him alone at the loft, she also knew that if 3XK wanted to do something, he would've done by now and everyday that went by decreased their possibilities of actually finding him or his partner Kelly Nieman. Still, they still were restless about it. She was just filling some report when her phone rang, almost making her jump.

"Beckett."

_"Hey!" Castle's voice greeted._

"Missed me already?" She teased.

_"Nikki's making me company." She could practically hear his smirk as she rolled her eyes._

"If she's so entretaining then why are you calling me Castle?"

_"Can't a man call his lovely fiancée only to hear her beautiful voice?" Castle asked back._

"Only if my lovely fiancé is gonna rescue me from the mountain of paperwork I'm buried in."

_"But Detective, staying at home writing is my job, just like filling paperwork is yours."_

"Well you calling to distract me is gonna make it harder for me to finish." She smiled, secretly loving that her fiancé just called her to 'hear her voice'.

_"My intentions are pure..." There was a knock on the door._

"Expecting someone Castle?"

_"My lunch." Castle said. "I'll call you later."_

"Okay. Bye"

_"Bye" _

So, will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long

It is natural law, that the predator only attacks when its prey is not looking. Beckett was bored out her mind with those reports and couldn't wait to ge back to the loft and just be with Castle. She didn't think she would become such a romantic, she didn't think she could depend on Castle's presence so much, but ever since that song resonated through the walls of their home fourteen days ago, it felt like every minute with Castle was worth a lifetime. She didn't hear Ryan's phone ringing in the distance and she certainly didn't see how his face went white as a ghost as he was on the phone.

"Beckett..." Ryan said softly.

"What is it?" Beckett looked up at him. There was nothing but sadness in those blue eyes.

"They found Kelly Nieman's body." His voice was serious...too serious...there was something else.

"Wha...What's the address?" Beckett asked as calm and collected as she could. Ryan handled her a piece of paper. Her heart stopped beating. She felt a cold running down her spine. "Oh no..." She whispered. Clumsily she grabbed her phone and speed dialed Castle. It rang...and rang...and...

_"Hi you've reached Richard Castle...Lucky you..."_

"Shit."

They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song

Beckett could barely hear anything aside from her erratic breathing. As soon as they arrived at _their _loft, Beckett saw the M.E's van parked on the opposite side of the building. The detective only assumed that's where they had found Kelly Nieman's body. But she didn't care about the body at that moment. All she wanted was to make sure that Castle was alright. Ryan, Esposito, Beckett had already vests on and guns in hand, ready for anything. They got out of the elevator quietly, waiting to hear any sound, but instead they were greeted by silence. The door was locked. Then, they heard it.

"How does it feel Castle?" Tyson's voce echoed through the door. "How does it feel when life is literally leaving your body?" Beckett held her gun tighter. What scared her the most was that she couldn't hear any kind of response from Castle. Not good.

So, without thinking it twice Beckett kicked down the door and entered the loft. Time stopped as she saw the scene before her eyes. She wasn't prepared for this. She was expecting Castle to be held by Tyson with a gun pointing at his temple, that was her worst case scenario...not the horror she was looking at. There it was, Tyson standing in the living room, with a bloody knife in his hand and a completely psycho expression. Castle however, was hanged upside down, his hands tied behind his back and feet tied to the sick green and white rope keeping him elevated from the floor. But what terrified Beckett the most was the large pool of red shinny blood directly below him. He had his mouth taped and Beckett saw how the blood was coming from the side of his neck. Oh God. Castle looked so pale from the blood loss and was not conscious anymore. Beckett didn't even know if he was still alive and that caused her stomach to dropped to the ground.

"It's over Tyson!" Beckett heard Ryan scream. "Drop the knife you sadistic pig!" But Tyson didn't lowered the knife, in fact he went back a couple of steps, closer to Castle. Beckett couldn't take it anymore. She opened fire. Tyson's body crumbled on the ground. Immediately Beckett ran towards Castle.

"Castle!" She called out. "Espo cut the rope now!"She order. Ryan helped Beckett lowering Castle down and lay him on the couch. "Please be alive...please be alive..."She kept chanting as she reached his pulse point with trembling fingers. "Oh god..." she sighed in relief. There was a pulse. It was weak but it was there. "Just hang on Rick, help's on the way..."She whispered against his ear. "Just Stay with me Rick..." No one noticed the beautiful voice of Vera Lynn singing "We'll meet again" in the background.

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when.  
But I know well meet again, some sunny day.

It was one of those lazy sunday mornings. After fourteen excruciating days waiting for Tyson to make a move, and after five more days in the hospital waiting for Castle to recover from the blood loss and the deep cut on the side of his neck, Beckett was finally able to sleep properly, pressed against Castle's body, breathing him in. Taking all of him. He was still sound asleep when she first opened her eyes. He looked as peaceful as she felt inside, his head on his forehead, Beckett took this chance to see him...with those loving eyes she would denied having if Castle were awake. She gently touched the bandage on his neck trying to keep her emotions together. She almost lost him. It had been too close this time.

"Staring is creepy detective" Castle mumbled, opening his eyes and adjusting to the sunlight.

"I guess that makes us both creeps don't you think?" Beckett said softly while tracing gentle patterns along his neck.

"It makes us in love" Castle answered and gave Beckett a sweet good morning kiss.

"You're such a sap, specially on sundays." Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Only for you my dear detective." Beckett moved to kiss him more deeply, but Castle winced.

"Are you okay?" She asked with mild concern.

"It bothers me a little that's all." Castle touched his bandage absently, although Beckett didn't look convinced. "I'm really fine Kate." She just looked down.

"I know..." Her voice died for a moment, but she recovered quickly. "I know...is just that...I wish I could stop dreaming about it and just get over it."

"And I wish I could make all go away, but we both know better than that." It wasn't the optimistic comment. Castle took Beckett's face with his hand and stroke her cheek. "But we'll get there...just like we always do." She smiled and so did he. It was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives together.

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when.  
But I know well meet again some sunny day.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
